Memory
by Element07
Summary: Brendan Maple is starting his Pokemon journey. Along with his trusty Poochyena and his new friend May Birch, they travel throughout Hoenn. Along the way Brendan helps May overcome her fear, and she helps him in more ways than one. Will love blossom? R
1. A New Family

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Gale force winds shook the trees to their roots during the fierce storm that had the whole town seeking shelter. In the small town of Littleroot which resided in the Hoenn region, one small house on the edge of town was shaking terribly. The house was in terrible condition, the roof was falling in, the windows were broken, paint was chipped and the yard was covered in weeds. The storm was pulling the old house to pieces. Boards were slowly being pulled off the wall and it looked as if the house would cave in at any moment.

Inside the unsuitable home, a small woman cowered in the corner, away from the door and any windows, clutching two small bundles to her chest. The woman looked to be no older than twenty-five, but she did not in any way appear healthy. Her eyes were sunken in, her skin pale and her blond hair was so filthy that it almost appeared to be brown.

One of the bundles clutched to her chest wriggled and let out a cry. The woman looked down and smiled when she looked into her son's eyes. Her son stopped crying the second he saw her eyes and laughed when she allowed him to clutch her finger. The woman smiled when her ruby eyes met with her son's ruby eyes, the only feature that he inherited from her.

Something crashed into the wall and the woman clutched her son tighter when he started to cry once again. The woman wanted to cry herself, but she didn't have enough energy left in her to cry. She felt her illness sap away her strength and she knew in her heart that she would die. But, she couldn't leave her son alone in the world. The boy's father had long since passed, and if she died then her baby wouldn't be far behind.

She waited until the storm passed before she moved. She clutched her baby and the second bundle closer to her body and weakly walked out of the house. The damage to the already damaged house didn't register to her as she slowly walked towards the center of town. All of the streets were deserted, and debris from the storm was everywhere.

Finally after close to half an hour of walking, the woman made it to the home she was looking for. The house was large enough, and despite the storm, it looked lovely. The two story house was painted a light brown, had a reasonable sized yard with a fence running around it and the roof was not falling in on the occupants. The woman felt her body tremble slightly, but she had to have the courage to do what was right for her baby boy. The whole reason she chose this family was because she knew that they would love her boy and would make sure that he never went hungry, which was something that she herself could not offer.

With her ruby colored eyes shining with unshed tears, she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She stood there shaking for a moment before the door opened a crack. A woman about the same age as herself poked her head out to greet the visitor.

"Oh dear!" she gasped when she saw the state of the woman on the porch. "Abigail is that you?" Turning back into the house she cried out. "Norman! Come help quickly!"

Abigail was ushered inside where she was quickly given a warm blanket and something warm to drink. While she sat down on the couch, she refused to let go of her baby and the second bundle. The woman who answered the door was known as Caroline, and she lived together with her young husband Norman. The young couple had married only months ago, but they were very much in love.

Caroline gently put her arm around Abigail's shoulder. "What happened Abigail?" she asked softly. "We haven't seen you since the end of your pregnancy. You look terribly ill; we should take you to the hospital."

Abigail shook her head and chuckled bitterly. "My husband passed away, his ship went down at sea right before the baby was born, and I couldn't support myself and my son." She turned to Caroline and stared at her with a fierce intensity. "It is too late for me Caroline, I'm dying. I have known for some time now."

Caroline jumped to her feet and felt tears begin to run down her cheeks. "We have to get you to a hospital now." She turned to Norman to tell him to bring the car around, but a barely audible 'no' stopped her.

"I can't go to the hospital yet," Abigail said with what little strength she had. "Not until I know that he will be cared for." She gazed tenderly at her son who was fast asleep. "I want you to raise him when I'm gone. Raise him as your own son and don't let him know another moment of hunger or cold for the rest of his life."

Caroline looked at Norman who appeared just as shocked as she felt. They had been trying to have a child of their own, but they had been unsuccessful so far. Caroline looked desperately at Abigail who was still gazing intensely at the couple.

"Abigail I can't agree to that," Caroline said. "Because that implies that you are going to die and I won't allow that. We're going to the hospital now."

"Promise me that you will raise him if something happens to me," Abigail insisted.

Caroline seemed to struggle with the promise when Norman stepped forward and put his arm around his wife's waist. "We promise to raise him if you die," he said with his quiet confidence.

Abigail visibly relaxed and she gently brushed a strand of brown hair from her precious son's face. With a sigh she pulled out the other bundle she was carrying from under her loose jacket. It was a shoulder bag with a slight bulge to it. Gently, she placed the bag on the coffee table in front of her.

"That belonged to his father," she said, panting slightly as if her little energy was quickly draining away. "If you raise him, make sure that he takes care of what resides in that bag. His father wanted nothing more than to give that to him himself, but he can't anymore and I don't believe that I will be able to either."

Caroline rushed forward and put her hand on Abigail's forehead. "You're burning up," she exclaimed. "We're leaving now. Norman take…um…"

"Brendan," Abigail said softly. "My beautiful Brendan."

* * *

Caroline sat alone on her couch clutching a ragged shoulder bag to her chest weeping silently. A few days had passed since Abigail had died of pneumonia at the local hospital, and Caroline had not been able to stop weeping or even look at Brendan yet. She sat there by herself for a while until Norman walked downstairs with baby Brendan dozing off in his arms.

She looked up and felt more tears pour out when she saw the tiny baby whose life she was now responsible for. Shakily she loosened her grip on the bag and placed it on her lap. "I suppose it's time to open her bag," she said quietly.

Norman nodded sadly and sat in an armchair across from his wife. His eyes were red and puffy from both crying and lack of sleep, but he had immediately fallen into the new found role of father and he was more than willing to pick up the slack while his wife grieved.

With shaky hands, Caroline opened the bag and gently emptied its contents on the coffee table. A couple of pictures of Abigail and her husband were there along with a few small trinkets including two small wedding rings. Norman frowned when he looked at the biggest bundle which was wrapped in a dirty cloth.

"What's that big item Caroline?" he asked.

Caroline leaned forward and picked the bundle off of the table. She removed the dirty cloth and felt her mouth drop when she recognized what it was. "It's a Pokémon egg," she gasped. She looked Norman in the eye. "This is Brendan's gift from his parents? A Pokémon? But he's just a baby!"

Norman smiled and looked down at Brendan. "Now he'll have a constant companion from his parents. That Pokémon will grow up with him and will keep the memory of his parents alive."

Smiling sadly, Caroline stood up and took Brendan from her husband. "I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you sweet baby Brendan," she said softly. "I promise to raise you to be the man that your mother wanted you to be." She paused for a moment and gazed at Norman with love. "I promise to raise you to be the man that my sister wanted you to be."

* * *

Caroline gently set Brendan down for his nap while Norman took care of the egg downstairs. She smiled and brushed away a tear when she saw Brendan's ruby eyes begin to close. Every time that Brendan locked eyes with her, Caroline felt like she was looking into the eyes of her recently departed sister. When Brendan closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, Caroline quietly exited the room and shut the door behind her.

She walked in the kitchen to find Norman standing by the sink, gently wiping the egg down with a slightly damp cloth. Norman, who was training to be a gym leader, had raised his fair share of eggs. So naturally, when they discovered the egg Norman had taken care of it while Caroline began to care for Brendan.

"How's the egg?" Caroline asked while she opened the fridge to grab something to eat.

Norman looked over his shoulder and gave her a small smile. "It's dirty, but it seems that Abigail managed to keep the egg in reasonably good condition while caring for Brendan. If it's from Brendan's father, I'd imagine that the egg will hatch pretty soon."

Caroline walked over to Norman and put her hand on his shoulder. "Any idea what kind of Pokémon it is?"

"Not until it hatches," Norman chuckled. "Once it hatches, I can run to the store to get some stuff for it."

Caroline shook her head and gently nudged Norman out of the way. "You need to train for your gym leader test. I can finish cleaning the egg and then I'll put it in the basket in Brendan's room."

Norman smiled and kissed his wife while handing her the damp rag. "Cleaning a Pokémon egg requires the same gentle touch that bathing Brendan takes. When you put it back in the basket, make sure that the blanket is arranged to the egg won't move too much while remaining warm."

Caroline took the rag and playfully nudged Norman out of the way. "Go train," she said with a small smile. She gave Norman another small kiss and began work on cleaning the egg. Even though it had only been a couple days since her sister had passed away, Caroline felt closer to her than she had in months while she cared for Brendan or washed the egg.

The two sisters had been close growing up, but after Abigail had gotten pregnant they stopped talking. Now the guilt that Caroline felt for not checking up on her sister threatened to overwhelm her unless she was busy with Brendan.

"I wonder what type of Pokémon you are," Caroline mused to the egg. "I remember Abigail telling me that her husband raised a particular type of Pokémon, but I can't remember what type. But, I'm sure that you'll be a great companion for Brendan while you both grow up."

Once she was done cleaning the egg, Caroline gently dried the egg and brought it upstairs to Brendan's room. She opened the door quietly and peeked in the new crib to see that Brendan was still asleep. Taking care, she wrapped the egg in the blanket and put it in the basket on the floor. Once she knew that the egg wouldn't go anywhere, she straightened up and walked back over to the crib.

Brendan proved to be a very sound sleeper. His had a small smile on his face which melted Caroline's heart. She leaned over the crib and planted a small kiss on Brendan's forehead. Still smiling sadly, she walked back downstairs and sat back down on the couch. She had the contents of the bag spread out on the table.

The two pictures of Abigail and her husband were now framed, and Caroline planned to put them in Brendan's room when he was old enough to know who his parents were. Caroline smiled bitterly at one of the pictures and she traced Abigail with her finger. The picture had been taken months before, and it was becoming obvious that Abigail was pregnant. Caroline felt more tears come to her eyes when she saw how happy her sister and brother-in-law looked. The tragedy that befell the two of them was almost too much for Caroline to bear.

Norman came back a couple hours later, covered in sweat and attaching a Poke ball to his belt, to find his wife sobbing quietly on the couch. He immediately rushed over to the couch and pulled his wife into his arms. They sat like that for a while until Caroline shakily pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you Hon," she said with a small smile. She leaned over the table and picked up the picture she had been looking at. "They look so happy don't they?" she asked quietly. "I keep playing it in my head, how jealous and angry I was. She got pregnant practically overnight and I couldn't get pregnant at all. I always wanted to be a mother, and she never wanted children. It didn't seem fair, and because of that I acted like a child and stopped talking to my sister. Now it's too late for me to tell her how sorry I am for all the terrible things I said."

Norman put his arm around Caroline's waist and squeezed tight. "She knows how much you love her," he comforted her. "I know that you're angry that we can't get pregnant ourselves, but you will be a wonderful mother to Brendan, and who knows maybe one day we will get pregnant. But, we will raise Brendan as if he was our own, and by raising him you are telling your sister that you are sorry and that you love her."

Caroline smiled and kissed her husband. Next she leaned forward and picked up the two rings off the table. "I want to give Brendan his parent's rings when he becomes old enough to start his Pokémon journey, assuming he wants to go on a journey."

"I think that's a great idea," Norman said with a loving smile on his face.

The married couple sat there together on the couch for another half hour before they heard laughing on the baby monitor that they kept by the couch. Caroline smiled and stood up to go get Brendan and grabbed Norman's hand to lead him upstairs to Brendan's room. They entered the room and saw Brendan wriggling in his crib with a huge smile on his face. Norman reached over and picked Brendan up. Brendan's ruby eyes were shining and they brought an immediate smile to Norman's and Caroline's faces.

Suddenly a soft whine interrupted their moment. Caroline spun around, alarmed, and gasped when she saw that the basket that held the egg was empty. Caroline immediately dropped to her knees and began searching for the newborn Pokémon who was left in her care by her sister. After a couple seconds Caroline yelped in shock when she saw a pair of yellow, red eyes staring at her from underneath the crib.

"It's okay," Caroline cooed while she reached under the crib. She gently grabbed the Pokémon and she noted the softness of its fur while she pulled it out. The baby Pokémon cried out in protest, but Caroline didn't let go.

She held it up to the light and she inspected the Pokémon while it began to gently gnaw at her wrist. The Pokémon had a mixture of gray and black fur, a bushy tail and four stubby legs.

"That's a Poochyena," Norman noted next to her. "It's a dark type. Didn't Abigail's husband train Mightyena?"

"That's the Pokémon," Caroline sighed. "I've been trying to remember what Pokémon he trained. This little guy seems feisty."

Norman laughed when the Poochyena continued to try to bite his wife. "Those guys are gnawers; I have a feeling we're gonna have to replace some furniture. It's a good thing that his teeth aren't completely grown in; otherwise you wouldn't be letting him bite you like that."

Caroline giggled and lifted the Poochyena to her face. The puppy like Pokémon looked at her with wide eyes before he quickly licked her nose causing Caroline to giggle some more.

"He's a sweetie," she cooed. Turning around she held Poochyena up to Brendan who laughed in glee and grabbed a small fistful of fur. Poochyena didn't bark or bite like Norman and Caroline expected him to; instead Poochyena wagged his tail and leaned forward to lick Brendan on the face.

"We're a family now," Caroline said softly with a smile on her face. "Brendan will grow up happy and we'll all be one big happy family."

Norman nodded in agreement and Brendan squealed in delight while Poochyena continued to wag his tail. Their adventure was just beginning.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading! Please review! Does anyone have any suggestions for Poochyena's nickname? REVIEW!!!


	2. May Birch

"Let's go Kage!" a very excited ten year old Brendan Maple called out.

Brendan ran down the stairs with a bag on his back and his best friend Kage, a Poochyena, on his heels. Now ten years old, Brendan had certainly grown. His dark brown hair was cut short with a white bandana covering up most of it; he stood a little less than 5'6'' and was still growing. He was dressed in his normal outfit of black pants with a red and black shirt.

Smiling, Brendan turned around and picked up Kage off of the floor. Kage licked his trainer's nose and wagged his tail. Kage had grown as well, and was now Brendan's closest friend.

With Kage in his arms, Brendan ran in the kitchen to find his mom making breakfast. Caroline looked up and smiled when Brendan entered and put a plate full of food in front of her son.

"Thanks Mom," Brendan said cheerfully. Kage began drooling at the smell of the food and tried to sample Brendan's breakfast until Caroline put a bowl full of Pokémon food on the floor for him. "Eat your own breakfast Kage," Brendan scolded.

Kage scowled a little, but jumped off of Brendan's lap to devour his own breakfast.

"So are you ready Brendan?" Caroline asked a little sadly.

Brendan swallowed the food that was in his mouth and gave his mother a thumbs up. "Yup. I packed yesterday and I've triple-checked everything to make sure that I haven't forgotten anything."

Caroline wiped her eyes too quickly for Brendan to notice. "After you pick your Hoenn starter from Professor Birch I would like it if you would come back home. I want to meet your new Pokémon and I've got a present for you."

"Sure thing Mom," Brendan said cheerfully. A low growl came from the floor causing Brendan to look down with an amused expression on his face. "Don't worry Kage. I'm just getting a Hoenn starter, but you're still my first Pokémon. You'll be top-dog on my team."

Kage brightened up at that and began wagging his tail. The pair finished their breakfast before quickly jumping up and running out the door. "I'll come back after Mom!" Brendan called over his shoulder.

Caroline watched Brendan and Kage run towards the large research lab at the edge of town with a sad smile on her face. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small box. The box shook a little when it was moved and Caroline sniffed loudly.

"My baby starts his journey today," she said to herself. "With Norman working as gym leader at the Petalburg Gym, and Brendan running off to take the gym challenge, I'll be home alone." She looked at the small box in her hand and felt her tears begin to well up. "He's quite a young man Abigail. You would be proud of him."

Brendan ran as fast as his feet would carry him with Kage keeping pace with ease. Even though Brendan had been training Kage ever since he was five, the thought of getting a new Pokémon excited Brendan.

"I wonder which one I'll take," Brendan said to Kage. "I totally think Treecko are awesome, but Torchic evolve into an even cooler Pokémon. Mudkip are okay, but I don't think they're as cool."

_Whatever you take is fine_, Kage barked_. I'll still be the strongest on the team,_ he added smugly.

Brendan laughed with Kage. They had been able to understand each other perfectly their whole lives, and they were as close as anyone could get.

They reached the research lab panting ten minutes later. The lab was a large two story building with a few acres of land behind it filled with Pokémon. Shaking with excitement, Brendan led the way into the building with Kage on his heels.

"Hello!" Brendan called into the seemingly empty lab. There were papers scattered everywhere, and the books were piled up around the desks.

"I wonder where everybody is," Brendan commented to Kage who shrugged.

"Can I help you?" a quiet voice called from above them.

Brendan and Kage looked up to see a nervous looking man wearing a lab coat glancing down at them.

"Um, I'm looking for Professor Birch," Brendan said.

The research assistant laughed and walked down the stairs. "It's almost impossible to find the Professor in the lab. He loves doing fieldwork. The last I heard, he was examining around Route 101. It's not far from here, and if you already have a Pokémon you should be okay." He looked at Kage and raised an eyebrow. "If you already have a Poochyena why are you getting one of our starters?"

Brendan scowled and picked up Kage. "I've been best buds with Kage my whole life. Plus my dad, the Petalburg gym leader, is friends with Professor Birch. I got a call a few weeks from Professor Birch asking if I wanted a Hoenn starter and I said yes."

"Well he's not here," the assistant said, irritated by Brendan's superior attitude. He pointed out the window towards a path that led out of town. "That's Route 101, try looking there." Without another word, the research assistant turned around and headed back to where he was working.

_He was a little rude_, Kage remarked from Brendan's arms.

Brendan shrugged. "People tend to act that way when I tell them how famous Dad is. I wonder why that is?"

The two friends quickly ran out of the lab and headed towards Route 101. They were both very excited to explore on their own. Even though Brendan boasted about being a great trainer, his mother never allowed him to explore alone with Kage. Route 101 was filled with trees and other plant life. Kage inhaled deeply and felt his nose swim with the scents of new Pokémon.

"Can you smell Professor Birch?" Brendan asked.

Kage rolled his eyes and twitched his ears. _I've never met the guy, how am I supposed to know his scent_? he demanded.

Brendan opened his mouth to retaliate when a loud cry carried over the trees, scaring flocks of Taillow. "What the heck was that?"

Kage shrugged and the pair ran along the path to try to discover the source of the sound. They searched through trees and bushes calling out to whoever screamed when a shadow ran through the bushes and right into Brendan.

"Ow, watch it," Brendan complained.

Brendan looked at the person who had run into him. It was an adult who looked to be in his 30's. He had a thick build, brown hair and beard and a bemused expression on his face. Brendan immediately noticed that the guy who ran into him was wearing ragged looking tan shorts, blue shirt, and a dirty lab coat over it.

"Oh are you Professor Birch?" Brendan asked excitedly.

"What? Oh yes," Professor Birch said distractedly. He shook his head quickly and leapt to his feet. "Have you seen a girl? About your age, blue eyes, brown hair in pig tails, wearing a red bandana?"

Brendan shook his head and got to his feet. "Why are you looking for a girl?"

Professor Birch groaned and dug through his shoulder bag. "She's my daughter, she got scared when I showed her the starter Pokémon and she ran out here without any Pokémon with her."

"Why would she get scared?" Brendan asked, bewildered.

"She's afraid of Pokémon," Professor Birch sighed. "I had hoped that she would start her own journey, but I can't even get her to hold a Pokémon." He turned to Brendan and jumped back in surprise. "You're Norman's boy," he exclaimed. "Brendan right? You're getting your starter today!"

Kage growled causing Professor Birch to scratch his head in confusion. "Kage doesn't like it when people assume that the Pokémon I'm getting from you is my first," Brendan explained. "Kage has been with me my whole life, but he doesn't like the idea of sharing me."

Professor Birch laughed half-heartedly. "Well he'll learn that your bond can't be broken by a new addition." He looked over his shoulder towards the thicker sets of trees before turning back to Brendan. "I know that I'm imposing, but would you mind helping me find my daughter? I heard her cry out earlier, but I haven't heard her since."

Brendan shared a glance with Kage. "We heard her too; do you think she's in trouble?"

"She gets scared at the sight of Pokémon," Professor Birch sighed. "But I don't like the idea of her out here alone."

"We'll help you," Brendan said while Kage nodded. "Do you happen to have anything of hers that Kage can scent?"

Professor Birch frowned and continued to dig through his bag. Finally he pulled out a torn, red bandana. "This is my May's old bandana; I carry it around when I go in the field since I don't know when I'll be back. I brought her with me today to try to show her how amazing Pokémon are, but she freaked out when I released the starters."

Brendan took the bandana and kneeled down, holding it out for Kage to sniff. "Got anything pal?"

Kage inhaled deeply before trotting away from Brendan with his nose to the ground. He paced back and forth for a minute before he looked up to Brendan. _I think she is close, she definitely ran through here, and not too long ago._

"Great job Kage," Brendan praised. "Lead the way."

Kage nodded and sprinted into the deeper part of the forest with Brendan and Professor Birch close behind. They ran through the trees and Professor Birch felt his worry for his daughter increase when he heard the increasingly loud cries of the wild Pokémon in the area.

"Are we getting closer?" Professor Birch asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Brendan puffed.

Suddenly, Kage stopped and turned around to face Brendan. _The girl's scent is really strong here, but there's a lot of Pokémon around here. If she's scared of Pokémon, I wonder how terrified she must be feeling._

Brendan shifted uncomfortably. "Kage says she's close, but there's a lot of Pokémon close by."

Professor Birch inhaled sharply and ran ahead of Brendan and Kage. "May!" he shouted anxiously. "May where are you?"

"Dad!" a scream echoed from further in the forest. "Help me!"

Without waiting for Brendan, Professor Birch sprinted into the forest. Brendan followed after him with Kage bringing up the rear. They ran until they reached the bottom of a thirty foot cliff. They searched around anxiously for the frightened girl.

"May!" Professor Birch called again.

"Dad!" May yelled from above them.

Brendan and Professor Birch looked up and saw a young girl, who Brendan assumed was May, standing at the top of the cliff. For a second, Brendan felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw her brilliant blue eyes looking down. But he quickly snapped out of it when he saw the pure terror in the eyes.

"Dad, please help me," she begged. "There's a pack of Poochyena chasing me, I can hear them coming."

"Calm down May," Professor Birch shouted. He took his bag off of his shoulder and began swinging it back and forth. "I'm tossing you my bag; release one of the Pokémon so you can defend yourself."

Even thirty feet below, Brendan could hear May whimper in fear. "It's okay," Brendan shouted up at her. "Just release them, you don't need to touch them, I'm coming up to help you!"

May hesitated a moment before nodding and holding out her hand to catch the bag. Her dad threw the bag up and May barely caught it. Quickly opening it, she grabbed a Poke ball with shaking hands. She reached to grab another Poke ball but it rolled away, falling off the cliff.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "Dad the Poke ball!"

Brendan looked up and felt his stomach drop when he saw the Poke ball quickly falling. Sprinting forward, Brendan leapt and landed roughly on his stomach with the Poke ball in his hands.

_Are you okay Brendan!_ Kage asked in alarm when he ran up to Brendan.

"I'm okay," Brendan said a little winded. He looked at the Poke ball anxiously and sighed in relief when he dubbed it safe. Looking up he shouted, "It's okay May! I caught it!"

May's scream wiped the smile off of Brendan's face. Turning around Brendan saw Professor Birch wearing a terrified expression and trying to climb up the steep cliff in an attempt to reach his daughter. Brendan minimized the Poke ball and put it on his belt before looking around for a way to quickly get to the top of the cliff.

_Brendan look_, Kage barked.

Brendan looked to the direction where Kage was pointing and saw a large pile of rocks that looked like they used to be part of the cliff. Sprinting forward, Brendan quickly climbed up the rocks with Kage lightly leaping ahead of him. Kage reached the top first with Brendan bringing up the rear, panting.

"Don't gloat," Brendan gasped when he saw Kage's smug face.

Brendan pulled himself on top of the cliff and ran forward towards the edge where May was. He skidded to a halt when he saw May cowering at the edge, clutching the Poke ball to her chest, and a ring of Poochyena surrounding her.

"I hope you're not against battling your own kind," Brendan remarked to Kage. Kage snorted and ran forward. "Kage use Tackle!"

Kage rammed his head into the closest Poochyena, knocking the opposing Poochyena off his paws. Half of the pack began attacking Kage while the other half continued to advance on May. Kage bared his teeth at his attackers.

"Use Bite," Brendan ordered.

Kage sprung forward and dug his teeth into the closest Poochyena's let. The Poochyena howled in pain and tried to shake Kage off. Brendan frowned in frustration when Kage was thrown off and tackled by another Poochyena.

May cried out again and Brendan tore his eyes away from his trusted partner and gasped in alarm. The pack was leaping forward and nipping at May's ankles. Occasionally May cried out in pain when one of the Poochyena made contact with her skin. She was trembling so hard that she could barely hold onto the Poke ball.

"May release the Pokémon!" Brendan shouted over the growls and snarls.

May looked at Brendan in shock and shakily nodded. Shaking violently, she threw the Poke ball into the air. The Poke ball opened and a flash of light emerged and solidified in front of May. Standing in front of her was a small orange chick with stubby wings. It opened its beak and let out a pitiful cheep before turning to May and tilting its head to the side.

"Order an attack," Brendan shouted desperately.

"I-I can't," May stuttered. "I don't know any attacks."

Brendan shook his head irritably and gasped when Kage got tackled into a tree. "Kage!" he shouted. He sprinted over to his best friend and held the hurt Pokémon in his arms. "You okay pal?"

Kage winced and let out a soft growl. _I can still fight_, he said feebly.

"There's too many for just you to take on," Brendan said gently.

_Then lend me some back up_, Kage snapped.

Kage jumped out of Brendan's arms and tackled the closest Poochyena while Brendan searched his brain for how he could help. A couple of seconds later Brendan groaned at his own stupidity. He took the Poke ball he saved off of his belt and threw it in the air. The familiar flash of light came out and formed right in front of Brendan's feet. It was a small blue Pokémon with a fin on top of its head, orange gills on its cheeks and a thin blue tail.

"Mudkip," it said with a smile.

Brendan smirked. "Cool a Mudkip," he exclaimed excitedly. He quickly thought about what his father had taught him about Mudkip. "Use Tackle Mudkip!"

Mudkip looked at him in confusion before he started running towards the closest Poochyena.

"No Mudkip not that Poochyena," Brendan called. "That's Kage, he's on our side!"

Mudkip skidded to a halt and ran to tackle a different Poochyena.

May watched Brendan battle in awe. She couldn't believe that he was commanding a Pokémon he had never met before with such confidence. Looking down, she saw that the small chick, which she remembered was called Torchic, was looking at her expectantly.

"Um..Torchic…um," May stuttered.

"May!" Professor Birch called from the side of the cliff.

"Dad?" May looked over the cliff and saw her dad trying to climb up the cliff. "Dad quick, what attacks does Torchic know?"

Professor Birch was sweating and struggling to climb to the top. So far he was only halfway. "Torchic knows Scratch and Growl. Scratch is an offensive move and Growl is a defensive."

"Okay," May said nervously. Turning back to the top of the cliff, May felt her heart skip a beat when the Poochyena started advancing again. Torchic's feathers were fluffing up in alarm, but she didn't move from her spot. "Torchic use Scratch," May ordered hesitantly.

Torchic looked up at May before leaping forward and drawing her claws across the closest Poochyena's face. The Poochyena yelped in pain before turning tail and sprinting towards the forest. Torchic smirked confidently, but cried out in pain when another Poochyena tackled it from the side. Torchic landed in front of May with a loud 'thud' and shakily got back on its feet.

May watched Torchic with a mixture of terror, worry and admiration. No matter how many times Torchic got hit, it got right back up and attacked the closest enemy. May felt tears begin to fill her eyes when she watched Torchic get bitten and thrown ten feet, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. May watched Torchic, expecting it to get right back up, but it didn't move.

"Torchic?" May asked, voice quivering. She ran over to the chick's side and picked it up with trembling hands. "Are you okay?"

Torchic looked at May in surprise and cheeped weakly. It was covered in dirt and there were bruises covering its body. Despite its injuries, it wriggled out of May's grasp and walked toward the pack on wobbly legs.

"No Torchic," May cried, tears running down her cheeks. "You're hurt."

Torchic glared at May before turning her defiant glare towards the Poochyena. The lead Poochyena snarled at Torchic before running forward, teeth bared.

"No!" May cried. Without even thinking, May ran forward and threw her body over Torchic. She braced herself for impact, but when it didn't come she hesitantly opened one sapphire eye.

The lead Poochyena was knocked on its side and the rest of the pack was sprinting towards the cover of the forest, their tails between their legs. Standing close to the lead Poochyena was Kage and Mudkip, both panting, but otherwise seemed alright. Brendan was standing behind the two Pokémon with a triumphant smirk. He looked over towards May who had begun to cry again.

"Are you okay?" he asked sheepishly.

May gave a small nod before picking Torchic up in her arms. The little chick looked at May with wide eyes before nuzzling against May's chest in content.

"May," Professor Birch panted from behind them.

Brendan and May turned around and saw Professor Birch pulling himself over the edge of the cliff. Professor Birch took a deep breath before crawling forward and pulling his daughter into a hug.

"You alright honey?" he asked gently.

"I'm okay daddy," May whispered. Her legs had a few bite marks, but they were shallow and were no cause for alarm. "Torchic is hurt though."

Professor Birch felt his eyes widen in surprise when he saw his daughter, who had a paralyzing fear of Pokémon, cradling the little Torchic. With a warm smile, he helped his daughter to her feet.

"Let's go back to the lab, I can treat Torchic there." He turned to Brendan and smiled when he saw the young man holding both his Poochyena and the Mudkip. "You should come with us too Brendan, it looks like your Pokémon need healing too."

"Thank you Professor," Brendan said.

May looked at Brendan and felt a warm smile fill her face. "Thank you Brendan for saving me," she said sheepishly.

Brendan blushed lightly and mumbled a barely audible 'you're welcome'.

Professor Birch laughed in amusement and led his daughter and his friend's son back towards his lab. This was going to be the start of a very strong relationship.

* * *

**A/N- Review! And any suggestions for Torchic and Mudkip's nicknames? Oh BTW Kage is pronounced: kah-gay, it's Japanese for either shadow or shade (I forget which). REVIEW!!!**


	3. Preparation

A/N- Review!

* * *

Brendan sat on an overstuffed armchair while he waited for Kage and Mudkip to be healed by the jerky research assistant. After they had made it back to the research lab, Professor Birch had immediately taken the three tired Pokémon and gave them to his assistant to be healed. While the assistant tended to the Pokémon, Professor Birch tended to his daughter's numerous scratches and bite marks. Brendan winced in sympathy every time May hissed in pain, but he knew that they weren't serious.

"How are your wounds May?" Brendan asked when Professor Birch stepped away.

May smiled and leapt off of the table she had been sitting on. Her ankles were covered in bandages, but they didn't seem to bother her. "They'll be fine," she said happily. "I'm just lucky that they weren't any worse considering Poochyena are known as the Bite Pokémon."

Brendan laughed and stood up. "I didn't formally introduce myself," he said and held out his hand. "I'm Brendan Maple; my dad is the Petalburg gym leader."

"Hello Brendan Maple, son of a gym leader," May giggled a little sarcastically while shaking the offered hand. "I'm May Birch, daughter of well-known researcher Professor Birch."

Brendan raised an eyebrow. "Are you making fun of me?"

"A little," May laughed.

Brendan scowled at her until the research assistant came in carrying three Poke balls. "Here let me take Kage," Brendan said hurriedly. He pressed the button on the Poke ball and turned to May. "Kage hates his Poke ball," he explained. "He'll go in when he's being healed, but other than that he refuses to go in."

Kage came out of his ball and shook his fur irritably. _It's too cramped in there_, he complained.

"Hey I didn't invent them," Brendan said with his hands raised in surrender.

May watched the two partners argue and began to feel a little sad. Ever since she had been a little girl, she had been afraid of Pokémon. She knew that she would never truly be able to have the kind of companionship that Brendan and Kage had with each other.

"So," Professor Birch coughed. "Do you want to pick your Hoenn starter now Brendan?"

Brendan looked up from his glaring match with Kage and blinked in surprise. "I thought I was getting Mudkip. We worked so well together that I don't think there's a choice to make."

Professor Birch smiled at this and handed Brendan Mudkip's Poke ball. Brendan took it happily and opened it to let out his new Pokémon. Mudkip stretched his legs and smiled when he saw Brendan.

"How do you feel about joining me and Kage on my journey?" Brendan asked.

Mudkip stared at Brendan with wide eyes before squealing happily and leaping into Brendan's arms.

"I'll take that as a yes," Brendan laughed. Kneeling down he scooped up a protesting Kage and hugged his two Pokémon tight. "We're going to train real hard and kick butt in the Hoenn League." Kage and Mudkip cried out in agreement. "Now for important business," Brendan said suddenly serious. He put Kage and Mudkip back on the floor and crouched so he was eye level with Mudkip. "You need a name. Something that's unique."

Mudkip looked confused then alarmed when Brendan began inspecting his gills, fin and tail. Mudkip was about ready to tackle Brendan when Brendan stepped back with a triumphant smile.

"I have the perfect name for you. From now on you shall be known as Mizu," he declared.

Mudkip or Mizu looked at Kage, expecting an explanation. _He likes Japanese_, Kage said with a shrug.

Mizu looked from Kage to Brendan and put a huge smile on his face. Brendan laughed and picked Mizu back up.

"I can't wait to leave, but I told my mom that I would come back home before I left for my journey."

Brendan suddenly remembered Professor Birch and May. The professor had a big smile on his face while May looked a little nervous.

"So are you going to keep that Torchic, May?" Brendan asked curiously.

May looked down at her shoes. "I-I don't know," she mumbled. "I'm sure that there are better people out there to train Torchic, someone who won't be afraid of her. It's not fair to Torchic to give her to a trainer who will be afraid of her."

Brendan looked sympathetically at May. "But Torchic knows you're scared of her, and she still likes you. Pokémon are very good at sensing human's emotions and I'm positive that Torchic felt yours."

May shook her head in denial. "I won't be a good trainer," she insisted. "Even if I did take Torchic, I don't know if I could raise a whole team."

Professor Birch held out Torchic's Poke ball. "Do you want to be crippled by your fear your whole life May?" he asked seriously.

May didn't answer, but tears began to leak out of the corner of her eyes. "No," she whispered. "But I'm afraid that I'll never get over it."

"Training Torchic might be your only chance," Professor Birch insisted. Taking May's hand, he pressed Torchic's ball in her palm. "Go on your own journey with this little Torchic. Going on a journey is the best way to find out who you are. If you still fear Pokémon at the end of your journey, then I'll agree with you that your fear is permanent. But, I won't agree with you until you try."

May stared at Torchic's ball uncertainly. "I don't think I can," she whispered pitifully.

Brendan watched May stare at the Poke ball in her hands helplessly. "I wish there was something I could do to help," he whispered to Kage and Mizu.

_Why don't we take her with us?_ Kage said and Mizu nodded in agreement. _She'll feel safer with company that understands her fear and we can slowly help her overcome it._

Brendan smiled and nodded. Stepping forward, he put his hand on May's shoulder. "How about you join me? We'll travel throughout Hoenn together. This way I won't be lonely and you will feel safe. We can work on your fear by helping you get acquainted with the wild Pokémon."

May hesitated. She looked from her father to the small Poke ball that was in her hand. "I-I don't know," she stuttered.

"Why don't you think about it," Brendan offered. "I'll head out tomorrow morning. I'll stop by here at 9. If you wanta join me, we'll leave then. If not, then I'll just see you the next time I'm in Littleroot."

May felt an uncomfortable sensation in her stomach at the idea of not seeing Brendan for weeks or even months at a time. "Okay. If I decide to go, I'll be ready by 9. But, will you be angry with me if I don't go?"

Brendan shook his head. "I completely understand why you would say no and stay here," he said. "But still, I hope that you'll join me. Your company would be great."

May blushed slightly and nodded. Brendan gave her a big smirk, shook hands with Professor Birch, and ran out of the lab with Kage and Mizu in tow.

Professor Birch smiled and put his arm around May's neck. "I hope you decide to go, but I won't force you. Why don't you head out back and spend some time with Torchic? Get to know her a little better."

"Sure dad," May said dejectedly.

With her shoulders hunched, May walked out back and made sure to stay far away from the Pokémon playing in the large yard. May looked at Torchic's ball for a long moment before finally opening it with her trembling hands. Torchic peeped and shook her out her feathers. When she saw May she chirped happily and ran up to May. May gasped in fear and flinched back, causing Torchic to stop in her tracks and look down at the ground sadly.

"I'm so sorry Torchic," May sobbed when she saw the look on Torchic's face. May felt the whole emotional ordeal of the day catch up with her and she collapsed on her knees and sobbed into her hands.

Torchic watched May sadly and had tears begin to fill her own eyes. Slowly, Torchic walked up to May and gently poked her arm with her beak. May flinched at the contact, but Torchic didn't jump away. Determinedly, Torchic nuzzled her head under May's arm and clumsily climbed into a stunned May's lap.

May looked down at Torchic in shock, but she didn't flinch at the contact again. With trembling fingers, May began to stroke Torchic's feathers, causing Torchic to chirp in content.

"I'm still afraid," May whispered. "I can't help it, I've been afraid ever since I was little. Do you really want a trainer who could possibly always be afraid of you?"

Torchic looked at May for a long moment before nodding seriously.

"But why?" May demanded with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm trembling like crazy just from you sitting in my lap. How am I supposed to make you strong when I'm so pitifully weak myself?"

Torchic chirped angrily, but quickly regretted it when May whimpered in fear. With a determined expression, Torchic stared at May in the eye and shook her head.

_You're not weak_, she chirped carefully.

May squeaked in alarm and nearly dropped Torchic. "How come I can understand you now?"

_Because you are my trainer and I'm your first Pokémon, and that creates a bond that nothing can break,_ Torchic said insistently. _I don't want another trainer, and I know in my heart that you won't always fear me. I'm more than willing to do whatever I have to, to help you overcome this._

May was still gaping at Torchic. "You really want me as your trainer? But I know that there is someone out there better for you!"

Torchic shook her head. _Do_ _you wanta know how I know that you are meant to be my trainer? _May nodded. _It is because you can understand what I am saying perfectly. Not every trainer and Pokémon can develop the bond that we've developed in one day. The fact that we can understand each other means that we are meant to be together._

May shakily ran her fingers through Torchic's feathers, causing her to cheep in content. "I guess I really should go with Brendan. But, what if I hold him back? He shouldn't have to take care of me while he goes for his dream."

The two sat there together for a while in silence. May was beginning to doze off when Torchic asked. _What is __**your**__ dream?_

May hesitated a moment. After another moment, with real strength in her voice she said, "To not be crippled anymore."

Torchic beamed happily at the answer. _Together, we can conquer your fear. And don't worry about holding Brendan back, because we are going to get so strong together that he'll be worrying about keeping up with us._

May giggled and ran her fingers through Torchic's feathers again. "I guess I have some packing to do."

* * *

Brendan opened the front door and stomped in his house. "Hey Mom!" he called. "I'm home!"

Footsteps clunked around upstairs hurriedly. Smiling, Brendan took off his white hat and backpack, simply throwing them by the floor. Kage ran into the family room and jumped on the couch to curl up for a nap. Before Brendan went to join his pal, he heard a soft whimper from behind him.

Turning around he saw Mizu cowering by the door. The young Mudkip was trembling slightly at the new surroundings. Choking back a chuckle, Brendan picked up his newest addition and walked into the family room to join Kage.

"You'll love my mom," Brendan said to Mizu. "She's a great cook. Too bad my dad isn't here, he's a gym leader and he would love to meet you. One day we'll have to beat my dad, which will be tough, but if we train hard enough I'm sure that we can do it."

Kage barked in agreement and Mizu couldn't help but smile. They sat there for another minute before Caroline came swiftly down the stairs.

"You're back much later than I thought you would be," Caroline said while she hugged her son. "I was beginning to get worried that you got so excited that you ran right off to start your journey."

Brendan sighed, but succumbed to the hug while his Pokémon snickered. "I had to help out Professor Birch. Anyway Mom," he said pulling away from his mother and moving towards the couch. "This is my new Pokémon. The Mudkip more commonly known as Mizu!"

Caroline smiled and walked over to pick Mizu up. "Welcome to the family Mizu. I can already tell that you'll look after two of my favorite boys."

Brendan and Kage groaned while Mizu chuckled.

They sat in the family room for over an hour while Brendan told Caroline about his very first adventure. Caroline gasped when she heard about the battle at the top of the cliff, and smiled when Brendan told her about May.

"So do you think May will travel with you?" she asked with a small smile.

Brendan shifted uncomfortably. "I hope she will, she has a terrible fear of Pokémon, but I think that there's hope that she'll overcome it."

Caroline shared a knowing glance with Kage before clapping her hands together. "Well, if you're going to be leaving early tomorrow, you're going to need a big bon voyage meal. I'll have it ready in a jiffy."

Brendan played with Kage and Mizu while Caroline made dinner. They were in the middle of playing tug-of-war, with Kage proving to be the main competition, when Caroline called them into the kitchen. The three boys felt their mouths fill with saliva at the smell of all the wonderful food. Brendan landed in a seat at the table while Kage led Mizu to the two bowls full of food on the floor. Caroline finished setting the food on the table before joining Brendan.

Throughout dinner Caroline questioned Brendan about his day, Professor Birch and of course May. Whenever May's name was brought up Brendan blushed slightly causing Caroline to grin knowingly. When they were done with dinner Caroline suddenly became more serious and pulled the small gift out of her pocket.

"Brendan," she began carefully. "You remember what your father and I told you about your birth parents?"

Brendan flinched slightly at the abrupt change of topic. He had known for years that his mother and father were actually his aunt and uncle, but he couldn't think of them as anyone else but mom and dad. Even though Caroline had done everything that she could to make sure that Brendan grew up knowing his birth parents, Brendan couldn't bring himself to acknowledge his birth parents.

Caroline reached her free hand over the table and tool Brendan's hand in her own. "You are my baby boy," she said softly. "The fact that you were born to my sister doesn't change how I feel. But, I don't want you to neglect your birth parents. My sister loved you very much; she neglected her own health to keep you and Kage alive. I want you to acknowledge her."

"I don't want to miss them," Brendan mumbled.

Kage and Mizu sensed their trainer's distress and pressed their small bodies against his legs for moral support.

"You can have a piece of them with you," Caroline said with a sad smile. She handed Brendan the box with slightly trembling hands. "It's up to you, but I hope that you'll keep this gift with you and remember that your birth parents loved you very much. And that by keeping this you are keeping a part of them alive."

Brendan took the box and slowly opened it as if he were afraid of what was inside. When he opened the box he pulled out a silver chain that ran through two golden circles. Brendan looked at his mom with a confused expression.

"Those were your parent's wedding rings," Caroline explained. "Your birth mother wanted you to have them."

The rings had been polished so thoroughly that they caught the light in the room. Brendan turned the rings in his fingers with a small frown on his face. Finally tears began to fill his eyes when he read the writing that was etched in both rings.

_My love for you is as powerful and unyielding as the sea_

"Your father was a sailor," Caroline said. "He was also well-known as a Mightyena trainer. Kage's egg was the last egg that your father had."

Brendan kept looking at the rings. "I don't want to miss them," he repeated weakly.

Caroline stood up and walked over to give Brendan a hug. "I miss them every single day. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Brendan hugged his mother back. "I love you mom. Even if you're not my birth mom, you're my mom."

Caroline brushed a few tears away and smiled. More tears filled her eyes when Brendan put the silver chain around his neck and tucked the rings underneath his shirt.

"I'll take good care of them," Brendan promised.

"I know you will," Caroline sniffed.

* * *

That night Brendan lay on his back on his bed with Kage and Mizu asleep on the floor. The rings were still around his neck, but they felt very heavy against his chest.

_Am I supposed to be a great trainer like my birth dad?_ Brendan wondered to himself. _Or brave and selfless like my birth mom? _

He rolled over on his side and looked at the two framed pictures that he kept on his dresser. One of them was a picture of both his birth parents, and it looked like his birth mom was a few months pregnant. The other one was Brendan's favorite. It was a picture of Brendan's birth mom and dad with a pair of Mightyenas in front of a large sailboat. Brendan loved this picture because it showed both his parents, and Kage's parents.

Kage snorted softly and looked up to find Brendan staring at the photos. Taking care to land on Brendan's stomach, Kage leapt onto the bed and stared at Brendan's ruby eyes with his own.

_You're making too big a deal out of those rings_, Kage said scornfully. _I miss what could have been with my parents, but it could have been a lot worse if we didn't have your foster parents._

"That's just it Kage," Brendan said softly so he wouldn't wake Mizu. "I don't want to think of mom and dad as my foster parents. By remembering my birth parents, I feel like I'm betraying my mom and dad."

_Just because they're your foster parents doesn't make them unimportant,_ Kage snapped. _You still call them mom and dad. They are your parents in every sense except that they didn't make you. You aren't betraying them by wearing those stupid metal circles._

Brendan looked at Kage in surprise before he smiled in the dark and scratched Kage behind the ear. "Thanks pal," he whispered. "I was feeling sorry for myself. But, tomorrow we set out for our journey, and I have two dads to make proud with my training skills."

Kage thrust his chest out. _I have quite the reputation to follow myself,_ Kage boasted. _Your mom said that my dad could take down a Steelix with one blow. Imagine how powerful he must have been._

Brendan chuckled and continued scratching Kage. "We'll do everyone proud," he said sleepily. "Good night pal."

_Good night Brendan._

* * *

Brendan felt a little nervous at breakfast the next morning. He picked at his breakfast and glared at Kage and Mizu who easily inhaled their own food. Sighing, he shoveled a few forkfuls in his mouth before his stomach couldn't take it anymore.

"You are not leaving until you've finished your breakfast," Caroline said sternly from the counter. She had Brendan's bag in front of her and she was adding a few things to it.

Brendan glanced at the clock and almost choked when he realized that it was already 8:50. He quickly ate the rest of his eggs and put the toast on a napkin and shoved it in his pocket. Looking down he saw that Kage and Mizu were both looking at him expectantly. Brendan grabbed Mizu's Poke ball and returned the mud fish to it before reattaching it to his belt.

"Mom I'm gonna be late," Brendan fretted.

Caroline chuckled and gave Brendan his backpack. "I've checked everything, you should be all set. I added a little wilderness survival book, it'll help you when you have to camp in the woods. I packed as much food as I could fit, there's a compressed sleeping bag, I even managed to attach a small tent to the bottom; it should fit two people alright. There's a little starting cash in the inside pocket, but you can earn money by winning battles so only use that money on a rainy day."

"Mom breathe," Brendan laughed. He quickly kissed his mom on the cheek and gave her a hug. "I love you mom, I'll call you at the first Pokémon center I reach."

Caroline hugged Brendan tightly. "I am so proud of you, and so are your birth parents."

Brendan flinched a little, but he nodded. "You're still my mom," he mumbled. "Nothing ever changes that."

Caroline choked back a sob and smiled. She bent down to pick Kage up and gave him a big hug. "You'll be amazing as well Kage."

Kage whined a little before wagging his tail and licking every inch of Caroline's face.

After another second, Caroline set Kage down and watched Brendan sprint down the road with Kage on his heels. Watching them go was even more difficult than she had believed possible. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks and Caroline felt like her heart was torn in two. But, above all of that Caroline felt undying pride for her two boys who were running to take their future full on.

* * *

"We're late, we're late, we're late," Brendan kept repeating to himself as he tried in vain to reach the opposite side of town on time.

_You're not making us go faster by chanting that_, Kage panted next to him.

"But what if May thinks that I left without her?" Brendan asked anxiously. "She could assumed that I didn't think she'd wanta come with me and that I left without even stopping by!"

_Or she could assume that you're running five minutes late_, Kage muttered.

Brendan picked up the pace and they managed to reach Professor Birch's lab by 9:03 according to his watch. Kage was biting the bottom of Brendan's pants out of frustration, but Brendan took no notice.

"We're…here," he choked out.

He slowly made his way to the front door and knocked. Almost immediately Professor Birch opened the door and pulled Brendan into a hug.

"You're early!" he exclaimed happily. "My clock is at 8:56!"

Brendan flinched under the death glare that his best friend was giving him, but he smiled. "What can I say? I like to be early."

Professor Birch raised an eyebrow when Kage began biting Brendan's ankle, but didn't press it. "Just give me a second, I'll go get May."

"So she's coming?" Brendan asked excitedly.

"Yes she is," Professor Birch said happily. Suddenly turning serious he turned to face Brendan. "I can't say how well May will react when she sees wild Pokémon. But, even though she barely knows you, she trusts you and believes that you're the one who will help her overcome her fear. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me. And I can't express how grateful I am that you're willing to travel with her."

Brendan shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "It's no trouble at all Professor."

Professor Birch smiled and turned away from Brendan. "May," he called. "Brendan is here!"

"Isn't he early?" came May's voice from upstairs.

"He's an early bird apparently," Professor Birch commented while he watched Kage begin biting Brendan's other ankle.

May quickly ran out of her room on the upper floor with her Torchic in her arms. She was wearing a large bag that was clipped to her waist, black shorts with a short white skirt over them, a tight red shirt, her usual bandana and ragged red shoes. There were still bandages covering her ankles, but they didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Hey Brendan," she said with a nervous smile. "I'm all set."

Brendan returned her smile. "I'm glad that you're coming."

May blushed slightly and nodded. "Well Yume can be pretty convincing when she wants to be."

"Who's Yume?" Brendan asked.

May grinned and held up her Torchic. "Yume means dream in Japanese, and I thought that it suited her nicely."

"Yume is a nice name," Brendan commented.

Professor Birch suddenly cleared his throat, catching the two kid's attention. "Before you two leave, I have a gift for you." He dug his hands in his pocket and pulled out two flat devices; one red, one pink. "This device is called a Pokedex, it contains data on Pokémon. When you meet a Pokémon, simply open up your Pokedex and you will get a description. It's a very useful tool when used correctly."

He handed the red Pokedex to Brendan and the pink one to May. The two trainers looked at them with interest before the put them away.

"Thanks dad," May said warmly.

Professor Birch smiled and hugged his daughter, almost squishing Yume in the process. "I know you will be amazing," he whispered in her ear. "But, I'm always reachable through your other present. Don't be a stranger."

May nodded and pulled away, wiping her eyes. Yume chirped something and May hugged her tighter. "Don't worry about me dad. I've got Yume and Brendan helping me."

Professor Birch nodded, and gave his daughter another hug. "The closest town is Oldale town; if you don't dawdle you should make it there before dark."

Brendan and May nodded. May shared another hug with her father before she followed Brendan out the door. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she didn't let any of them fall.

"Bye daddy," she called behind her.

"See ya Professor Birch," Brendan called after.

Professor Birch waved and felt the familiar sensation that came when two young trainers left on their journey. "Something tells me that they'll make their mark on Hoenn," he chuckled to himself.

* * *

A/N- I know that I've sorta been sticking to Japanese nicknames, but I'm open to English ones as well. Mizu means water in Japanese BTW. I already have an idea for May's next Pokémon, anyone have an idea for Brendan's? It doesn't need to stick to the game. REVIEW!!!


	4. Berries and Battles

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, but I'm a tad greedy when it comes to reviews lol. More reviews please!**

* * *

May cringed every time she heard a Pokémon call out in the forest, but she refused to cry out and turn tail to run back home. They had been traveling for a couple hours, and they didn't seem any closer to Oldale town than they did when they left. Brendan was up front with Kage walking next to him. The two were arguing about something, but May only understood half of the conversation.

"How many times do I have to say 'sorry'?" Brendan asked for the fifth time. Kage barked something in response and ran ahead a few steps. "Come on Kage," Brendan called after him.

May giggled softly at the exchange and looked down at Yume who was traveling outside of her Poke ball. "They're quite a pair aren't they? What are they arguing about anyway?"

_Something about running to death for nothing,_ Yume responded with a shrug. _They are very loud though._

Brendan stopped abruptly, almost causing May to bump into him. "I have the most stubborn Pokémon," he declared exasperatedly.

Kage barked angrily and continued to walk apart from Brendan.

May picked up Yume and smiled shyly. "Maybe Kage just wants you to take his opinion more seriously."

"I do take his opinion seriously," Brendan mumbled like a child.

May giggled and ran forward to catch up with Kage. The small dog turned his head and acknowledged May's presence with a flick of his ears. May felt her stomach twist anxiously from being so close to him, but she forced herself to smile.

"I never thanked you for saving me from those wild Poochyena," she said. "You have obviously been working hard in order to become so strong."

Yume chirped in agreement and Kage thrust his chest out proudly.

Brendan jogged a little to catch up with the group. "Are you trying to leave me behind?" he whined.

_I haven't been able to get rid of you for ten years,_ Kage laughed_. I doubt I could succeed now!_

Yume laughed and told May what Kage had said while Brendan scowled. The small group continued to walk along the path for a couple more hours before Brendan suddenly stopped.

"Why don't we have lunch here?" he asked. "And we can do a little training while we're at it."

Kage wagged his tail and bared his teeth in excitement. Brendan sat down underneath a tree and began digging through his bag for some food. After a moment of searching, he pulled out a small brown bag and a container.

"Mom sure did give us a lot of food," Brendan remarked to Kage. He grabbed Mizu's Poke ball and released the Pokémon. "Time to eat Mizu."

After spreading a small bandana on the ground, he opened the container and poured some Pokémon food. As soon as Brendan pulled his hand away, Kage and Mizu dug in and began eating. Laughing, Brendan looked up and frowned when he saw May looking into the forest with a somewhat anxious expression on her face.

"Do you have any food May?" Brendan asked curiously.

May looked at Brendan in shock and shook her head. "I was just gonna go grab some berries in the forest. Dad has never been a good cook; I eat more berries than anything else."

Brendan's frown deepened. "Why don't you have some of my food? I don't mind sharing, my mom packed too much for just me anyway."

"Thanks," May said sincerely. "But I'll just stick to berries. There are tons of berries in this area. I'll be back in a minute."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Brendan asked anxiously.

May smiled and shook her head. "I've got Yume with me, I'll be fine." With Yume on her heels, May walked into the forest.

_What kind of berries are we looking for?_ Yume asked.

May scanned the trees looking for berries. "I actually really like Oran berries. They have such a mixed flavor, it's great. They're a little tough though, but once you crack the outer shell it's easy to eat."

Yume began scanning all the trees. _So you eat mostly berries? I thought humans ate…well human food._

"Like I said, dad can't cook," May giggled. Her laugh caught in her throat and she felt her eyes fill with tears. "My mom was a great cook. She died four years ago."

_I'm sorry_, Yume said while she rubbed against May's leg in support. _What happened?_

May quickly wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay."

Yume nodded and watched sadly while May continued to search through the trees for some berries to eat. They found a few trees that had the blue berries growing on them after a few minutes of searching. May walked up to the tree and picked an armful of berries. Once she couldn't carry anymore, she set them down on the ground and began digging through her bag.

_Are we going to eat all of those?_ Yume asked curiously.

May giggled and shook her head. "Oran berries are also useful to help restore a Pokémon's health. I'm gonna save these berries for future use. My dad always told me that there's no point in spending money on potions when an Oran berry would work just fine."

Yume watched with interest while May pulled out a small knife, container and a water bottle. First, May used the water bottle to quickly rinse the berries. Once she was done washing the berries, she put the water bottle away. Next, taking care, May cut the Oran berries into small pieces and put them the container. Once every berry was cut up, May secured the lid and wiped the knife off before putting them away.

"There, now I have an emergency supply," May said happily. "And they last for a while, so I don't have to worry about them spoiling for a bit. Now, I'll grab a couple for our lunch."

May picked a couple more berries and walked with Yume in tow, to meet up with Brendan. Her new friend hadn't moved since she left him, but May noticed that he was keeping an eye on the forest when she walked out.

"Did you find something to eat?" Brendan asked hesitantly.

May nodded and held up the Oran berries. "I won't starve, don't worry." With a small grin, May walked up to him and sat down in front of him. After washing the berries, May gave one to Yume, and tore into one herself.

Brendan watched with a bemused expression while May ate the food that she had found in the forest, on the ground, for all he knew. His whole life, Brendan had been well fed and had never even considered the fact that not everyone was as fortunate as he was to have a great cook for a mother. He quickly looked May over and noted that while she was skinny; she didn't seem too malnourished, which confused Brendan even more.

After a minute of sensing Brendan's curiosity May finally said, "You're not used to people living off of the land like this are you?"

"It's not that!" Brendan said alarmed. "I was…I just…"

May laughed and tossed Brendan the remaining Oran berry. "Berries are surprisingly nourishing, as long as ya throw some protein and carbohydrates in with the diet."

Brendan looked at the berry skeptically before he began attempting to open the berry like he had seen May. He was surprised at how difficult it was to open the tough shell, and he only managed to get through the tough shell after Kage had used his strong fangs to open the shell. He took a deep breath before he took a small bite out of the berry, like all 10 year olds he didn't like trying new foods. Brendan felt his mouth scrunch up at all the flavors.

"This tastes weird," Brendan complained.

May scoffed indignantly. "It's good for you, and it does not taste weird. I love the mixture of flavors."

"Still tastes weird," Brendan mumbled while he handed the remainders of the berry to Kage who ate it ravenously.

May felt her cheeks flush in irritation, but didn't say anything. They finished lunch in silence while the Pokémon began playing with each other. Brendan joined in the game after he was done, but May was still too nervous around Kage and Mizu to play with them just yet.

"Hey May!" Brendan called from the game. "Why don't you join us?"

"I'm fine here thanks," May said quietly.

Yume, sensing her trainer's anxiety, quickly ran over and made herself comfortable in May's lap. _The boys keep ganging up on me anyway,_ she said. _We need more girl Pokémon in this group._

May giggled and began preening through Yume's feathers. "I suppose when I catch another Pokémon," she said with a slight wince. "I'll keep an eye open for a girlfriend for you to play with.

_Sounds good_, Yume said happily.

Brendan looked over to May and began to wave. "Hey May, want to have a practice battle? Mizu versus Yume?"

May hesitated for a moment. Looking down, she saw that Yume was looking up at her with wide, pleading eyes. "I-I guess so," May stuttered softly.

Yume chirped in excitement and leapt out of May's lap to face Mizu who was standing in front of Brendan.

"Are you ready May?" Brendan asked. When May nodded in return, Brendan pumped his fist in the air. "Mizu use Tackle!"

Mizu began charging towards Yume, who was standing still waiting for her trainer's command.

May felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Mizu begin charging. Every muscle in her body tensed up, her palms began sweating, and it took every scrap of willpower that she had not to scream. Mizu tackled Yume head on, causing Yume to cry out in pain.

Yume's cry of pain immediately snapped May out of her fearful daze. "Yume use Growl!"

Yume skidded back from the momentum of Mizu's Tackle a few feet and began chirping cutely, causing Mizu to blush slightly and take a few steps back.

Brendan gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Cute moves like that won't win battles," he told May. "The only way to win is to attack, Mizu use Tackle again!"

Mizu, still blushing a little, charged towards Yume again.

"Counter it Yume with Scratch," May ordered.

Yume waited until Mizu was right in front of her to scratch Mizu across his face. Mizu yelped in pain and began rubbing his face.

"Now use Peck, Yume!" May ordered.

Yume began pecking Mizu relentlessly. Her moves were so quick that Mizu couldn't keep her off.

Brendan began sweating a little, he had never expected May to put up such a fight. "Tackle her Mizu," he shouted.

"Stop him with Scratch, Yume," May countered.

Yume kicked Mizu back with one leg and drew her talons along his side with her other. Mizu yelped again and fell backwards, but he didn't get back up.

"Mizu!" Brendan called anxiously. He ran over and picked up his newest Pokémon in his arms. There were scratches covering Mizu's entire body, and Brendan couldn't stop shaking in frustration. He had been training for years, he was the son of a gym leader and there was no way that a girl with a fear of Pokémon could defeat him on her first Pokémon battle.

While Brendan was silently seething, May was examining Yume for any injuries. There were a few bruises covering her body, but nothing to worry about. May looked up and winced sympathetically when she saw all the scratches covering Mizu's body. She walked over to Brendan with Yume on her heels and pulled out her Oran berry container.

"Here, let me take care of those," she offered hesitantly.

Brendan looked up at her and glared at her for a moment before nodding. Gently, he put Mizu on the ground. May knelt down next to Mizu and opened up the container. She took out an Oran berry wedge and fed it to Mizu. Next, she grabbed another one and began squeezing its juice on Mizu's back. Mizu squeaked in pain, but didn't move.

"What are you doing?" Brendan demanded. "Don't you have a potion?"

May shook her head and began rubbing the juice into Mizu's scratches. "Oran berry juice pretty much works the same as a potion. Dad showed me how to use most berries to their full potential."

"How could you learn that when you're too scared to even touch Mizu without shaking?" Brendan asked cruelly.

May looked at her hands and saw that they were shaking uncontrollably. She clenched her fists and put them in her lap while she tried to force them to stop. Mizu looked up at her sadly and put his head back down with a sigh.

"There's no need to be so spiteful just because I won," May said quietly. Biting her lip, May finished rubbing the juice into Mizu's scratches. "You should be fine in a day," May told Mizu when she was finished.

Mizu stood up and smiled at May. "Kip Mudkip," it said cheerfully.

_He's thanking you,_ Yume explained from behind May.

May nodded and returned Mizu's contagious smile. "You're welcome Mizu, I'm sorry that Yume and I hurt you though."

Mizu shrugged and looked at Brendan expectantly. Brendan shuffled his feet uncomfortably and flinched when Kage growled something.

"Thank you May," he said quietly. "I'm glad that you know how to care for injured Pokémon. That'll be useful during our journey."

"Even if I'm too scared to touch any injured Pokémon?" May asked bitterly.

Brendan flinched and bowed his head. "I'm sorry May," he said sincerely. "I just couldn't believe that you beat me on your first Pokémon battle. I'm sorry."

May stood up and brushed off her shorts. "It's okay, don't worry about it. But, you should know this about me Brendan," she looked at Brendan with blazing sapphire eyes. "I may be afraid of Pokémon, but I don't turn away from any living creature in need. In case you didn't notice, I didn't even realize that my hands were shaking while I was treating Mizu until you told me."

Brendan bowed his head even lower in shame. "I'm sorry; I wasn't acting like a good friend."

May smiled and put her Oran container back in her bag. "No you weren't, but it's fine. Now I know that you're a sore loser," she teased.

"I am not a sore loser!" Brendan snapped.

May laughed and picked up Yume before running away along the path to Oldale town with Brendan on her heels. Their first battle and their first fight all in one day. May couldn't help but wonder what would happen next.

* * *

**A/N- REVIEW!**


End file.
